The Rumble
by Pop14
Summary: Riff and Bernardo are madly in love with each other and have been for almost a year now and have been dating and see each other in secret for over half a year they just keep up all this for appearances and the rumble was suppose to be the same type of thing. This does have some of my views on the after life in it, so if those type of things bug you, don't read it. One-shot. :)


**A/N: This is just a little plot bunny that jumped into my head the other day after I finished my school's production of WSS and I just couldn't get it out and I just had to write it. This is a one-shot. I have no plot to go on after this so I'm sorry guest who reviewed and wanted me to continue but there would be no viable plot to go on after this so this is nothing but a cute little one shot that has some Riffnardo Fluffy parts and some other sad parts. Please read and review it would mean a lot to me. Also to anyone reading this that is reading my other story, He is mine and I am his. I'm sorry those updates are taking so long, I'll try to get another one up soon. Thank you so much for reading this it means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit or have any gain from writing this story. Anything you ****recognize belongs to the owners of West Side Story. **

Summary: This is a fic of when Bernardo kills riff during the rumble, him and riff have been madly in love with each other for almost a year now and have been dating and see each other in secret for over half a year they just keep up all this for appearances and the rumble was suppose to be the same type of thing.

Riff's POV:

I had just punched the man I love in the face and he pulled a knife on me and I on him, just like we had planned, maybe some minor cuts here and there but that's it. As we are fighting our respective gangs are going crazy, they are both yelling at us, to kill the other. I don't want to kill the man I am deeply in love with, he is my everything, my reason for being as we get farther into the fight it starts to pick up intensity, and I have already sustained a cut to my wrist which was bandaged up by A-rab, I see the pain in Bernardo's face as he see that he has really hurt me, I can see that he is really sorry with is eyes, they convey love and are asking for forgiveness, I give him a curt nod telling him that its all okay, I know he will be gushing apologies later when we are alone together and asking if there is anything he can do to make it better, and I will tell him there is one thing he can do and we will have a great time like always.

I'm brought back to earth as Tony runs into me yelling, "Riff don't" like I would anyway, kill the man I love don't be ridiculous.

Instead I push him back yelling "Tony get back" and my gang does the rest of the work in pulling him back.

Nardo' and I get back to fighting, I push him down and then trip over my feet and start to fall just as he puts his hands up to try and help break my fall but I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen and I look down and see his knife sticking out of it and my eyes go wide with surprise as I stumble back and my gang runs forward yelling my name and lowering me to the ground and I feel the knife leave my hand. Then I hear a very different voice a voice I know very well, Nardo's voice he's yelling or more like sobbing my name shaking me, I open my almost closed eyes temporally and looked into his he was staring into my eyes tears streaming down his face as his eyes reflected the pain, love and guilt he is feeling.

I look into his eyes one last time and I grab his hand as I whispered "it's not your fault Nardo', don't blame your self, I love y-" I couldn't speak anymore as I lost conscience for the last time my grip slackening in his and my body going limp, as I lost the last of my feeling I could feel him shaking my shoulders and yelling sobbing my name, telling me to wake up, the last thing I felt was a thump on my chest as I lost all feeling to the only world I had ever know and came into a world that was free of pain, free of judgment, a place where I was free to be myself.

Bernardo's POV

Riff pushed me over it was all part of the show, but then he started to fall and I lifted my hands to help catch him and I felt something stick into his flesh I looked down and saw my knife sticking into the man I loved abdomen, I saw his eyes big with surprise before he stumbled back and his gang rushed forward to help him to the ground as he fell over, it was a moment before what I had did sunk in I was still in shock but then my head seem to scream NO!

And I dashed forward, not caring that I'm running straight into the Jets all that matters is getting to the man I love more than anything else in this world "Riff" I scream, I don't realize I'm crying until I feel the wet drops hit my hand I notice that the his knife is no longer in his hand but I didn't give it a second thought.

"Riff" I yell sob again as I fall to my knees next to Riff and shake his shoulders. He opens his almost closed beautiful blue-green eyes and looks right into my soft chocolate brown eyes and I can see all the love and forgiveness and pain in his eyes.

I can't believe that I have killed the love of my life, the man I love more than anything else, he grabs my hand as he whispers "it's not your fault Nardo', don't blame your self, I love y-" I feel his grip slacken on my hand and his beautiful blue eyes drift close for the last time never to open again and show me their beauty.

"No!" I yell/sob shaking his shoulders "Riff, please, come back. I can't do this without you. I love you, please. Please come back to me'" I whisper as I fall forward sobbing into his chest. No matter what Riff said this is all my fault, I just killed the man I love, the love of my life on a careless mistake, how could I have been so stupid to do such a thing. The next thing I know I'm ripped away from the man I love, the man I just accidently killed to be looking at a lot of angry Jets I'm spun off of Riff and run into something else, something like a wall and as I spin around to see what it is I feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. I look down and see a knife stuck into my skin I look up into Tony's shocked face as if he can't believe what he just did, I fall back into the Jets and a couple of them catch me and a couple just step out of the way as I fall, I look to my side and see the dead form of the man I love and as I die hearing the yells of my gang but I'm happy that I get to die next to the man I love, happy I don't have to live without him, glad that I don't have to live with what I did, I will be able to see him soon and ask for his forgiveness. As I lay here dying I reached over and grabbed Riff's limp hand in my own so I could spend my last moments in this world and on the Earth holding the hand of the man I love.

Riff's POV:

This new universe is an amazing place everything is clean and pure there is no pain or suffering here, everyone is happy, I can see my parents. The only thing missing is that I can't see "Nardo'" I whisper.

But no that can't be him. He didn't die after me. Did he? Who killed him? Who touched the man I love? As if he heard my barely audible whisper of his name he turned around and saw me standing there.

"Riff" he whispers "Oh, Riff." He whispers again run over to me and pulling me against him for a bone crushing hug "Can you ever forgive me" he said "I took your life, I kill the only man I ever loved" he said his eyes glistening a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shhh" I said putting my hands up and wiping away his tears. "I meant what I said before I died, it wasn't your fault you didn't mean to do it. I forgave you before I even died. I love you Bernardo, don't beat yourself over something you didn't mean to do, we are together now and that's all that matters" I say

"I love you too Riff" he said, "I'm so glad I get to be with you"

"About that" I say "How did you die?"

"Tony stabbed me. I was collapsed over your body sobbing my eyes out when I was pulled off you by your other gang member and I spun off and ran right into Tony, we both turned around and her stabbed me by accident he looked so shocked at what he did the last time I saw his face. I got to die right next you your body and in my last minutes I reached over grasped your hand so I could spend my last minutes before death holding the hand of the man I love." He said.

After hearing this story I had tears pouring down my cheeks. I grabbed onto Nardo' the man I loved more than anything in this universe and pulled him into a kiss that would have shattered the Earth if we had still been on the Earth. And nothing mattered other than the fact that I could finally freely be with the man I loved with out any judgment or any hate.


End file.
